The use of virtual computing, and more specifically virtual compute or compute instance services, in various industries is ever increasing. As workloads become larger, more computing resources are needed to service the workloads in a reasonable amount of time. Some services provide the ability to launch and provision multiple compute instances or virtual machines in one request. However, complexity of coordinating launching multiple compute instances increases as the number launched goes up. Such complexities can include coordinating other resources to support launching the compute instances and safeguarding existing resources so that the service does not become overloaded. As workload size increases, new ways to provide a larger number of virtual machines in a relatively small time period will be needed.